1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a frame arrangement for a vehicle, especially a commercial vehicle, and in particular to a frame arrangement which generally consists of two U or double-T shaped profiles, which being longitudinal beams are joined to each other at a design-determined spacing via cross beams into a so-called “ladder frame”, on which vehicle elements such as cargo surfaces, superstructures, brake mechanisms, running gears and so forth are arranged.
2. Technical Background
Heretofore, such ladder frame arrangements are generally configured such that the individual profiles are welded, riveted, or bolted together, so as to form a rigid vehicle frame. The problem with such frame arrangements, however, is that the torsion capability of this connection can be so greatly restricted that cracks may occur in the frame arrangement during operation of the vehicle, especially at welded seams and/or at transitions with especially pronounced differences in rigidity.
Thus, the problem of the present invention is to provide a frame arrangement for a vehicle, especially a commercial vehicle, which can safely absorb the forces acting on it and at the same time assure the required elasticity.